Roads to the Regalia
by Akuma u oka
Summary: SYOC story, OC's wanted! It's been a year since Ikki beat the Devil's thirty-thirty record, and new teams have sprung up all over Japan, causing AT's to become more popular than ever. Follow Takeo Sasaki on his journey to become an A-class rider and to get the Fang Regalia.


The night was cool, and a lone figure stood still on the rooftop of a building as if it were waiting for something. Suddenly the sound of low, cold laughter echoed through the night air. Takeo Sasaki grimaced and looked around frantically.

"The fuck? Where is he?" Takeo spat angrily as he searched in vain for the source of the cold laughter that echoed through the night.

"Where are you? Show yourself coward!" Takeo yelled angrily with a hint of fear in his voice, crossing his arms in front of his face, causing the chains attached to manacles on his wrist to clink softly together.

Suddenly, Takeo looked up to the sky, and saw a dark shape hurtling towards him, blotting out the bright stars behind it. Takeo leapt backwards, stumbling as his AT's clipped the ground, but he quickly regained his balance to see a man with wild, ragged blue hair wearing a torn red t-shirt and dark, navy-blue jeans standing in front of him.

"You're pretty fast, for a newbie." The man sneered." But you're on Yaen territory, you little shit, so you'd better leave before I make you."

Takeo growled in anger, pressing his toes into the ground, and making his AT's spin furiously as he stood in still in a fighting stance, the high traction wheels and the powerful motor almost overpowering him.

"Watch what you say, I'm going to be Fang King one day!" Takeo snarled as he let himself be rocketed forwards towards the man by his AT's, He crouched low as he sped towards the man, swerving side to side like a snake.

Takeo sneered as he neared the man, and he lunged forwards, twisting his body in mid-air, and lashing the chains at the man. In an instant, the man shot up into the air, flipping backwards to avoid the chains, which smashed into the concrete where he had just been standing.

"Fuck, he's fast." Takeo grimaced, as the man landed gracefully, and perched on the edge of the roof with his hands in his pockets.

The man let out a low, short laugh, and sneered darkly at Takeo.

"Well, I'm actually impressed, that's some strength you've got there, but a wannabe king is no match- FOR ME!" The man yelled lunging at Takeo.

Takeo let out a yell and sprang forward, and aimed a fist at the man. Takeo sneered, and let out a laugh of triumph as he let his fist fly at the man, whi was now directly in front of him.

"How's this for weak?" He yelled triumphantly.

But the man seemed to shimmer in mid-air, and he disappeared in an instant.

"The hell-" Takeo muttered, but was cut off, when the man reappeared to Takeo's side, and the man drove his knee into Takeo's stomach.

Takeo coughed up saliva from the power of the man's blow, and was lifted into the air; the man crouched for a second, his AT's spinning and creating sparks of friction, and leapt high into the air above Takeo's head. The man flipped in midair, and as he fell, the man brought his foot into Takeo's chest, transferring all of the momentum he had into one strike, sending Takeo crashing down to the roof.

"Shit, how the hell-" Takeo said, as he lay spread-eagled on the roof.

The man walked over to him, and put his AT's on Takeo's chest, and sneered down at the boy.

"Hah, I'll spare you this time, kid. But, next time... _Fang King_, what a joke!" The man said as he sped off into the night, laughing.

Takeo snarled with pain and anger as he struggled to sit up; he wiped the warm, crimson blood that trickled down his chin onto his sleeve, and shook his head.

"How the hell was he able to beat me so easily? I should have been able to tear him apart, but…"

Takeo growled as he struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his stomach, and pressed lightly on his toes, causing his AT's to move forwards slowly.

"Next time I face him, I'll tear him to shreds!" Takeo vowed silently to himself as he pressed down on his toes with more force and shot unsteadily off the roof.

The next morning, Takeo woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. As he sat up to turn it up, he gasped at the pain in his stomach; he pushed back the covers to reveal two large, purple bruises on his stomach.

"Holy shit!" He said, with his mouth open, putting a hand to his face.

He winced as he felt a swelling bruise under his eye, and got up slowly and staggered tiredly over to the bathroom, where he looked horrified into the mirror.

"Oh shit. shit, shit, shit! My mom's going to-" Takeo said feverishly, but stopped as his bedroom door opened with a small creak.

"For god's sake, Takeo! Will you please turn off your alarm…" His mom started, yawning, but stopped as she saw his bruised, swollen face." What the- How did this happen? You weren't like this last night!"

Takeo gulped, and turned to the side to try and conceal the bruises on his stomach; he let out a small, nervous laugh.

"We-well you- you know it's actually kind of a-" Takeo shrank as his mother glared fiercely at him." A funny story."

"How did this happen?" His mother yelled loudly, as Takeo struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Umm, well last night, I um, went to the bathroom, and I uh, hit my stomach on the edge of the bathtub, and when I got up, I hit the back of my head on the corner of the table and um, hit my face on the toilet. Yeah, that's what happened." Takeo stuttered nervously, as his mother glared at him.

Abruptly his mother's glare softened into a worried look, as she strode out of the room, and returned, moments later with a small blue box with a red cross on it.

"Here, put some bandages and anti-infection cream on your face. Try to be more careful when _going to the bathroom._" His mother said, giving him a small sad smile.

After his mother had left the room, Takeo let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed, causing him to wince in pain again. After Takeo had put some bandaged on his face, he hurriedly put on his school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen, where his father was eating a piece of toast.

"Hello son- What happened to your face?" His father said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Bathroom accident." His mother said, giving Takeo a small smile.

"Okay," his father said shaking his head." Well, as you know, your mother and I are going to a conference that we have to attend in New York in about two weeks. I know that you said you'd be fine on your own, but are you sure you don't want to go stay with a friend or something? I would take you along, but you have school."

"It's fine, dad. No problem, bye!" Takeo said, grabbing a piece of toast off of his father's plate, grabbing his bag, and running out of the door where his friend Sabrina Miles was waiting for him.

"Hah, nice face!" Sabrina said, laughing.

"Shut up, Rena." Takeo said angrily." Those damn Yaen are going to pay!"

Rena stopped laughing, and grabbed Takeo by the shoulder.

"Why the hell did you challenge the Yaen? They're an E class team! You were lucky to survive." She said, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Ah, so what?" Takeo said with a frown, putting his arms behind his back." I bet you and I could take 'em."

"No, I think you're being stupid as usual!" Rena said, sighing." God you can be really stupid sometimes! Why did you even challenge them? I told you that they were one of the strongest teams in this area."

"Well, if I don't fight teams, how am I supposed to rank up?" Takeo said, brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"You're impossible" Sighed Rena, as they turned a corner, the school coming into sight.

"Yeah, yeah." Takeo said as the two walked into the schoolyard, which was packed with students as everyone walked into the school building.

Takeo and Rena walked into their classroom, and sat down in their desks. Takeo looked out of the window next to his desk; he could see his feint reflection in the window as he looked out onto the clear, blue sky where several birds were flying.

"One day, I'll get the Fang Regalia, and I'll kick that Yaen guy's ass!" Takeo thought to himself with a grin.

I'll be accepting as many OC's as I can, but I will only accept four to five main characters so that I can focus on their stories and personalities. I will PM you if your character is accepted as a main or supporting character, and feel free to send in as many OC's as you want, it will increase your chance of getting in.

Here's the basic form, feel free to add or delete things as you see fit:

Name (full):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Reason for being in Japan (If the OC is Japanese, don't write anything here.)

Team (The team name as of now is," Team Kagutsuchi"; feel free to give any

suggestions though.):

Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars:

Clothes:

AT's appearance (list if the OC has any regalia here, if so, what is their appearance?):

Personality (Be as specific and descriptive as possible so I can understand the character as well as possible.):

History (Same as the personality, try to be as descriptive as possible because I like long histories):

Shadow (such as Bucca's tank, Kazu's jet plane, or Agito's shark):

Road that the OC rides on:

Tricks:

Love interest:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Habits:

Reaction to my OC:

Here's my OC:

Name (full): Takeo Sasaki

Nickname: none, unless one of the OC's has one

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese

Team: Team Kagatsuchi

Appearance-

Hair: Takeo has black hair that falls over his eyes in spikes, and sticks out on one

side.

Eyes: Dark blue

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: He has a scar on his arm

Clothes: Takeo usually wears a black jacket, black cargo pants, and a torn red t-shirt,

but when he rides AT's he adds manacles with chains.

AT's appearance (list if the OC has any regalia here, if so, what is their appearance?): Takeo's AT's are black with navy blue on the fringes; these AT's are his originals, but he customized them to have extreme traction wheels and one of the more powerful motors so he can make sharp turns while not losing too much speed, and the high friction wheels also prevent him from losing ground when getting hit, and add more power to his punches; also, the high speed and high friction combination requires concentration to maintain control so when Takeo tires, he has a hard time controlling his AT's. Takeo doesn't have any Regalia, but aims to get the fang regalia.

Personality: Alec is always up for a fight, and prefers to settle things physically rather than by some other means. He loves to tease other people and almost never makes anybody feel good about themselves. When the situation calls for it though, he will say some encouraging words, but he will find it hard to know what to say because he isn't that good at it. Outside of AT's, he is usually laid back, and likes to flirt with girls. Alec can get a little bit flustered by high pressure situations unrelated to fighting, such as if there are high stakes on a timed race he might choke.

History: When Alec was a small kid, he used to always think that he was destined for great things, but the kids at school would pick on him for his positive outlook and differences from them. Eventually Alec fought back against the bullies, and it was actually quite effective and they left him alone; as a result Alec would prefer to settle things by fighting. When Alec was 12 he got his first pair of AT's as a gift, and thinks of AT's as a way that you can achieve your dreams, although he almost never says this out loud.

Shadow: a massive Serpent

Road: Fang Road

Tricks:

Takeo possesses the same muscle abnormality as Akira, so his punches are extremely powerful, but a bit slower than a normal persons.

Takeo rides in a pattern like that of a snake, making him go faster and sometimes vanishing from sight.

Takeo will lash his opponents with his chains, and once his chains are wrapped around his opponent he brings them in close, and smashes them with kicks and punches.

Love interest: someone who can tease him back, and support him when he is feeling down.

Strengths: He is very good at riding his AT's, mostly fighting because he doesn't like racing.

Weaknesses: Prefers fighting over more peaceful means because he isn't that good at racing; will always accept a challenge, no matter what the stakes are; and a really hot girl will always grab his attention.

Talents: Fighting, riding his AT's, and he gets above average grades.

Habits: Polishing his chains, trying to peek on girls, and picking a fight with people who make him angry.

Also, I will be accepting OC's that will serve as villains, and members of opposing teams, so if you would like to submit some of those, it would be appreciated. Second, I probably won't accept more than one king for the team because the story is about the character's experiences on the way to becoming the kings of their respective roads. Also, let me know if you think that I should include canon characters.


End file.
